Burned
by TearsOnTheRiver
Summary: A double-edged sword, that's what this life is. Just when I think I've got it right, I have forgotten the other edge. When my parents died and my brother joined Sam's gang, I could tell he's hiding something from me, I know it. But I have my secrets as well. Slight AU.
1. Chapter 1: Sparked

I sat on the crunchy grass, the June sun scorched on my back. It seemed to be glaring at me, cursing me for my ignorance. How could I have known that the person I trusted would turn on me so harshly? How could I have known? Have could I have known... the thought bounced around in my head. Of course, once I realized my mistake I knew it was fatal, that I'd die by the hands of someone I trusted, someone I loved…

**Quick A/N Kasei is pronounced K-C and it means…..I'm not going to tell you, you'll find out later. **** I don't own Twilight please review! Purdy please?**

Chapter One; Sparked

"Kasei, throw me that wrench" my brother, Alex, asked. I looked up from the book I was reading. Alex's red tool box lay on my right side and I popped it opened. The silver wrench lay on top of the dirty, ugly tools, he had just bought it. I grabbed it and tossed it to him. He looked up from my black Dodge Charger in time to grab the wrench.

I gave a nervous laugh; if that thing had hit my car I'd find some way to blame him. He returned my laugh, his laugh more care free and gentle, and said, "Honestly, don't you trust me enough not to hurt your car?"

I smiled sweetly and shook my head with a smug "no". He rolled his eyes.

"What was wrong with it?' I asked.

"Not much, just –"I started to ignore him, then. Not understanding half the words he said. When he stopped he began silently working on my car, well not so silently, he was humming "Rock star" by Nickleback.

I looked back to my book; it was old and was hard to understand. I only read it because it was the few things our parents had left for us. They died when I was ten and Alex was eighteen. I'm sixteen now and Alex is twenty-four. I checked my watch and it was almost noon. I sat up and brushed the grass of my jeans.

"You hungry?" I asked Alex, he looked up and nodded his head.

"Any thing in particular?" As if I had to ask. He smiled.

"Pizza" I laughed and walked towards the house. He had a strange addiction to the food after he started working for Sam Uley almost two years after our parent's death. He went through a huge change, too. He used to be a sweet carefree guy, even after our parent's death in a car crash. Though I could tell it stressed him to take care of me. Then he got hostile and irritated very easily. He started working for Sam soon after. Even then it took almost a year before he was back to himself. Still his laughs and smiles were a little forced.

I pulled the box from our never ending supply of frozen pizzas in the freezer. I put it on the pan, and looked at the oven. Ever since I was kid, I had a fear of fire, heat anything hot. Maybe from some bad experience I don't remember or something instinctive, I don't know. I swallowed and pushed the dial on the oven to the right temperature.

Maybe I should get Alex to help… no, I'd do this myself. I reached for the door.

"Kasei?" Alex's voice came from down the hall, near the front door.

"Yeah?" I called out weakly.

He appeared at the door frame. He smiled warmly.

"Need any help?" I nodded he took the pan and slid it in. I know it sounds silly but the oven scares me.

I smiled at him. He went to hug me but ducked under his arm. He looked hurt.

"Ah-uh, you feel like you've been sleeping in that thing." One of his changes? He felt like a hot water bottle ALL the time. I poked my tongue out at him. He laughed and set the timer for the food.

We both walked outside and he began explaining how keep my car from making those awful noises again. He began rattling on and it was a few minutes before he said a sentence I understood.

"But mainly it all comes down to: Changing your oil." I put a fake shock look on my face.

"But that's what you're here for, right?" he laughed and shook his head. He stood up and wiped smudge stains on his jeans. We walked back in the house as the timer for the pizza went off. Alex jogged into the kitchen and I went to my room. I set the book on my counters so the brown binding faced me. In elegant gold writing read "Neko's Fire". It was bunch of jumble about cats and, I shivered, fire.

It was a very odd book. I then ran to the kitchen when my stomach growled. What I saw made me laugh. My huge brother sat towering over the small dinning table eating the whole pizza, aside from the two he set aside for me.

"You big oaf" I said as I grabbed my plate and ate. I nibbled on my pizza as Alex practically swallowed his whole.

"Do you have work today?" I asked looking at my orange juice that Alex must've set out. I hated it when he worked, it use to be just us but now its Sam and all his buffoons.

"…yeah…" he said as he more slowly picked at his remaining piece of pizza. I looked outside through the window. The only car we owned was my Charger.

"Sam picking you up? If not you can borrow my car." Alex shook his head

"Sam." Yeah, I was hating that name more and more. I finished my lunch and got up. I picked up my plate and reached for Alex's, he handed me it without a word.

I put them in the sink and turned on the water. I grabbed the dish soap and began to wash them and along with a few other dishes in sink. I looked at the small kitchen window, again, and saw a blue Chevy pulled up.

"Your rides here." I said to Alex right before Sam honked the horn. Alex hugged me from behind and kissed the top of my head, "Bye" he then raced out the door. I watched him greet Sam then jump in the bed of the truck. I saw a few of the others in the truck as well. They drove down the road and out of sight.

I finished with the dishes and set them in the drainer and grabbed the grocery list. In my handwriting read: Eggs, milk, chips, bread, turkey sandwich meat, then in Alex's sloppy writing was: Pizza, please.

Ridiculous, we had at least thirty boxes of various pizza types in the freezer. I grabbed my keys, put on my flip flops and headed out the door.

I had driven down to the local store, bought what was needed (not pizza), and was heading home when it jumped from out of nowhere. I was still in town, so I had no clue what it was. It had leapt gracefully over the hood of my car with a streak of orange and white, so I figured it was a cat.

Hoping I hadn't hit it, I pulled over. On the side of the road sat a cat. It looked at me; it's green eyes seemed to look through me. It was a beautiful creature, a tabby colored body with orange ears and paws. On every other foot a toe would be white or black. From what I knew about cats, calicos could only be female.

"Hey sweetheart." I kneeled down so I didn't intimidate the cat. I held out my hand and the cat sniffed it then rubbed her head against it, purring. I gingerly picked her up and set her in the seat of my car. She had a black collar on with a crescent moon tag. I picked up the tag and flipped it over.

"Kita"

That was it, no owner's name or number. I set Kita in the passenger seat and headed to Sam's place. I wanted to show Alex our new baby sister.

Sam's truck was the only vehicle in the yard so the boys must've been home. I pulled up and picked up Kita. As I walked to the door, I felt Kita better. She was skinny, her ribs and hips showing a little but other than that she seemed to be fine. I stepped on the wooded porch and the front door opened. I startled and took a step back. A gust of air cam from inside and Kita stiffened. In the doorway stood Emily.

"Ah, hi Emily. Is Alex here?"

She smiled, "No, he's not, but way don't you come in? The boys are supposed to be back soon, anyway."

"If that's okay with you." I said.

She laughed, "You're always welcome here, always" she moved aside so I could walk in.

"Thank you" in the living room was a couch with Emily's ancient grey cat. He was around ten years and his name was O'Malley. **(A/N like the Disney movie Aristocats) **

"Do you think they'll get along?" I asked Emily gesturing to Kita in my arms. I knew that cats could be very territorial. She shrugged.

"He's usually good with strangers. When did you get a cat? Alex never mentioned anything."

I laughed, "That's because he doesn't know we have a cat, yet" Emily chuckled and held out her arms, "May I?" I handed her Kita.

"I almost hit her leaving town. She seems to be alright, a little skinny. The only thing on

Her tag is Kita" Emily stroked her head, though Kita didn't look as comfortable in her arms as she did mine.

"I've got some extra cat food that O'Malley won't eat. It was a new brand and I was hoping he'd like it." I nodded and we went into the kitchen. Emily handed me back Kita, who clung to me for dear life, and searched through the cabinets. She pulled out three cans. One purple the other blue then an orange one.

I pointed to the orange one and Emily opened it, put it in a bowl and offered it to Kita.

She sniffed it, and then began to eat. As she ate, Emily and I talked. I really despised Sam but Emily was growing on me.

When the other got home Emily and I were sitting on the couch, Kita in my lap and O'Malley in hers, laughing as Emily told me some pretty embarrassing stories of Sam that I would use as blackmail later is I ever got the chance.

They walked in the front door, Sam, two other boys, Alex, and four other boys.

Alex's eyes immediately zone in on Kita and he laughed. "Emily finally break you down into getting another cat, Sam?" Sam looked confused as he pulled Emily into his lap and I moved away. He cocked his head to the side then laughed.

"No, Alex, I think _you_ just got a new cat" Alex didn't like that one bit. He fussed and fussed and fussed some more as the others took a seat to watch it unfold.

"No" he said

"Yes" I said.

He narrowed his eyes, "No"

I narrowed my eyes, "Yes"

Then I hit bellow the belt before he could say anything else

"_Unless_ you want everyone here to know what happened at the Six Flags at Halloween when you were ten."

His mouth dropped open and everyone leaned in, grinning. "You wouldn't"

I grinned, "Watch me" I turned to the others and opened my mouth when Alex clamped his hand over my mouth.

"Okay! Okay! You can keep the darn cat" when he didn't remove his hand, I bit him.

He took back his hand and I grinned. I got a pet.

"You're going to be responsible for feeding it and such" he said as he plopped down into a chair looking defeated.

I widened my eyes, "Boy, I can feed you; a little skinny cat isn't going to be a problem." Now, the toys and such I planned to get Kita would.

"On second thought, I need your credit card" everyone laughed and Alex sighed unhappily but handed it over. Kitty shopping spree, anyone?

**First Chapter! Okay to clear things up:  
><strong>

**Kasei never hung around Emily and Kim or any other imprints, remember she didn't like them.**

**If I need improvement, let me know. I had other stories posted, but none ever reviewed which hurt my self-esteem harshly so please review Thanks!**

**I didn't describe her, sorry. She was black hair and emerald green eyes. **

**R&R**

**~TearsOnTheRiver~**


	2. Chapter 2: Embers

**Oh My Goodness it is hot where I live! 103 yesterday! My poor, poor horses. :(  
>I don't own anything associated with Twilight. R and R please<strong>

**I just want to say thank you to ladyMiraculousNight, this chapter is for you, thank you so much, and thanks to all those you reviewed! Now, on with the story :D **

Chapter two: Burnt

The next day I spent in Pet's Mart. In the very least I spent a hundred-fifty dollars. Kita sat patiently in the cart as I roamed the aisles looking for the type of cat food that Emily had and when I found that I got the weight gainer, which was twice as expensive. The old black collar on Kita's neck was falling apart so I got her a new one. Toys, a bed, litter box, and other cat necessities.

Who knew a skinny old cat would be so expensive? I thought as the cashier rang it up, $223. Alex is gonna have a cow. Then we headed to the vet. Three words; Oh, My, God.

Between the de wormer, flea repellent, shots and checkup I wouldn't surprised if all Alex and I ate for the next couple weeks was the stash of frozen pizza. Another $300.

Maybe I should get Alex a gift….

As I drove home Kita sat patiently in passenger seat. I looked at her, "You better be worth that 500 dollars I just spent on you" she just purred. Yep, definitely worth it, I continued to talk to her as if she understood me.

"You need to rub up on Alex, get on his good side." I said as we pulled on to our road. She continued to purr. I pulled into the driveway and gathered Kita in one arm and the bags in the other.

I sat her on the counter and put the cat food in the cabinets and she followed me to the laundry room where I sat up the litter box. She followed me as I put the small bed on my window sill, though I was positive she'd be sleeping with me. For almost an hour I played with her and her new toys and out the new collar on with her old tag.

Then as an apology, I cooked Alex's favorite supper. Yep, you guessed it; homemade meat lover's pizza.

Alex had headed off for another one of Sam's jobs long before I got up from bed, so I was curled up on the couch trying to decipher Neko's Fire when he walked in.

Kita, who had been asleep at my side, got up and headed towards my room. Alex closed the door behind himself muttering, "Stupid boy won't ever learn."

He turned and saw me on the couch watching him and a look of surprise crossed his face, I don't believe I was supposed to hear him.

He crossed the room and sat on the couch and I curled into his side, he wrapped his arm around me.

"I thought you'd be asleep by now." He said, hugging me.

"How late is it?" I said giving a huge yawn.

"Almost midnight." Midnight! I hadn't realized I stayed up that late.

"I'm going to bed, then." I got my book in my hands, kissed his cheek and headed down the hall and to my bed room.

"Oh, Kasei, how did the shopping go?" I turned to look at Alex, he looking over the back of the couch at me, fighting a grin.

"Ah, your suppers in the oven." I said and speed walked towards my room. I heard Alex's laugh and him holler goodnight.

I smiled and shut the door behind me. I got ready for bed and as I set my head on the pillow, Kita curled around my head purring happily.

I awoke to a sharp pain in my stomach. I sat up quickly, gasping. My hands flew around my stomach but it only hurt worse. Now, that I was fully awake, my whole body ached. My sheets and pajamas were damp with sweat.

I untangled the sheets from my legs and stumbled down the hall to Alex's room. His room was empty and messy. The widow on the other side of the room told me it was still dark outside.

The pain travelled through my whole body in a stronger wave and I doubled over in pain. I managed to straighten up and slowly hobble towards the kitchen.

On the white counter was a yellow post it note that read; Gone to Port Angles with Sam, be back by two. Luz ya, Alex.

I groaned, I wasn't going to call Alex and interrupt his job because I didn't feel good. I probably had the flu; it wouldn't be the first time. Kita came into the kitchen from my room and hopped onto the counter aside Alex's note. I didn't have the energy to shoo her off.

Something was off, though. The way the small cat stared at me, her green eyes pierced into me. I tried to shake it off, but it still lingered. I managed to get a small bowl of cat food for her, but she didn't eat it she just followed me to the living couch where I folded up.

I had the TV on, but I wasn't watching it. I was trying not to groan from pain. I wasn't one to swear but I felt like shit. My very bones ached, I felt like I was on fire. I lost count of how many times I went to the kitchen to down glasses of cold water, but it never helped; the heat never left.

I had sweat pouring down my face, I already checked and I had a temp of a hundred. If it didn't go down soon, I'd have to call Alex.

It was almost noon when I had this crazy urge to go outside. I was pretty sure my mental health had been damaged, but I seemed to have no control over my body. I slid open the sliding glass door that opened to out back yard and stumbled outside.

I left the door opened and pretty much dragged myself off the porch and towards the woods outside the house. Kita rushed past me and into the woods. In my sickened state, I still felt the fear, Kita may not come back.

"Kita!" I stumbled to my feet, now noticing I had collapsed onto the ground, and awkwardly walked into the woods. Kita sat just inside the woods, watching me. I walked, err-stumbled, towards her and sat back on my heels and called her. She just stared.

A consuming anger rocketed through me. Anger, an emotion I rarely feel, was new to me; I never get mad, _never. _Well, I obviously I wasn't in control here.

"Come. Here. Now." I growled through bared teeth. _What is wrong with me? _The small part of me still sane was terrified. The other, the part dominant now, was just plum angry.

Kita walked towards me, and I turned to head back to the house when, get this; _She bit me. _

Her small canine teeth ripped into my hand. The pain registered right along with the insane anger. Kita jumped back and dodged as I struck a bleeding hand towards her.

A pain like nothing before, the ripping of skin, the cracking of bones, is what consumed me. Kita still watched me a little farther off.

I closed my eyes and heard my bones snapping and felt myself growing larger. I opened them and I was no longer looking at feet but torn material and _paws black as night._

_Welcome to the Clan, kid. _

**SHE'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK SHE IS! Okay? Please, don't give up on me, please bear with me. This is when you learn what a Neko is. R and R PLEASE.**

**~TearsOnTheRiver~**


	3. Chapter 3: Listen, My Child

**Please read the A/N at the bottom.**

The Vioce, Lisa Kelly

_I hear your voice on the wind  
>And I hear you call out my name…<em>

'Listen, my child!' you say to me,  
>'I am the Voice of your history,<br>Be not afraid – come follow me,  
>Answer my call and I'll set you free.'<p>

I am the Voice in the wind and the pouring rain,  
>I am the Voice of your hunger and grow.<p>

I am the Voice of the past that will always be,  
>Filled with my sorrows and blood in my fields;<br>I am the Voice of the future…  
>Bring me your peace, bring me your peace, and my wounds they will heal<p>

pain;  
>I am the Voice that always is calling you,<br>I am the Voice – I will remain

I am the Voice in the fields when the summer's gone,  
>The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow;<br>Ne'er do I sleep throughout all the cold winter long;  
>I am the force that in the springtime will I am the Voice in the wind and the pouring rain,<br>I am the Voice of your hunger and pain;  
>I am the Voice that always is calling you,<br>I am the Voice

I am the Voice in the past that will always be  
>I am the Voice of your hunger and pain;<br>I am the Voice of the future…  
>I am the Voice… I am the Voice…I am the Voice… I am the Voice<p>

My Mother used to tell me that if you listened hard enough, the woods would whisper to you her secrets. I didn't have to listen hard now. Everything was in focus, everything was _sharp._ The edge of my vision was in straight, blurry lines but I could actually focus in my vision. Sort of like zooming in. I could see the small spec of blood on the calico's paw.

My hearing was also improved. I could hear the river, miles away, clear as if I was standing right next to it.

I shifted my weight. I was scared, what was going on? What was wrong with me?

_Do not be frightened, Kaesei, for there is nothing to fear._ The thought flowed to me like some forgotten instinct. I caught Kita's eyes. No way. No freaking way. I got the sense the voice was smiling, Kita's eyes certainly were.

_Yes, way. I am Kita, but you know that. Two days ago my alpha commissioned me from retirement to accompany you. She sensed you were getting ready to Change. _

So many questions swirled in my head like a whirl wind. The most prominent was why was my cat talking? I settled on _What?_

The calico nodded towards the small stream that Alex and I used to play in when we were young.

_Look_

My gait was unfamiliar to me. I was walking on all fours but I was oddly balanced. I didn't know what I expected in my reflection, some freakish thing I suppose, but the beautiful black leopard wasn't it. I searched the cat for a similarity, I found it. The eyes, my eyes.

I flexed my jaw, the panther mirroring me. The white fangs gleamed in the stream. I lifted my hand/paw. At an unknown command, silver wickedly sharp claws came through my paw.

I looked over my shoulder. Definitely a panther, I twirled my tail and resisted the urge to chase it. I turned back to Kita.

_What am I, we?_

_Neko, cat warrior. A werecat of sorts. _My first thought chilled me.

_Do I have to kill?_ Kita paused for a minute, as if she were choosing her woods carefully.

_Not the innocent, humans anyway. Our duty isn't to harm, its to protect our charges. _

_Charges?_

_The ones we protect, in this case the Cullen Clan._ I looked at Kita. How could a small house cat protect someone? Kita gave a devious smile that showed some pretty sharp teeth. She took a step forward and I took a step back.

She grew. Her coat changed from a orange calico to a stunning silver grey. The only thing constant was her blue eyes, so pale they could have been slivers of the moon. Before me stood a mooney coated Snow Leopard.

_Whoa, how did you do that?_

_The older you get, you get certain abilities so to speak. The main one, and the only guaranteed one, is to be able to disguise your self as a average house cat. Some Nekos are even gifted with the ability to control the elements, or a certain element; but that's rare. _

I got the feeling Kita was about to say something else when a wolf howled. Usually, I thought nothing of the howls. But now, I heard the command and almost humanness of it.

Kita froze and lifted her grey head in the howl's direction. Small, delicate black cub ears perked.

_They've got our scent, Kasei, run and don't stop. _

I hesitated, looking back at the house. I didn't want to leave Alex. Kita noticed.

_Come on! I can't guarantee you'll return but right now your life depends on you following me! _

I whirled, spinning on my heels, and rocketed after Kita.

Even through the crashing undergrowth behind us, I dare not look back, I felt the growing sense I would not return to my brother's arms again.

**Longer Chapters to come! Okay, guys, If you like my story tell me, don't steal it. I've found several FF's I've got to keep a eye on because they're beginning to sound a lot like mine. **

**I know I haven't updated but that's not excuse to take my plot **

**On a slightly better note; I know I was just going to edit the other chapters when I took them down but I figured you guys deserved much better for putting up with me. Love ya**

**~TearsOnTheRiver~ **


	4. Chapter 4 Run Wolf Warrior

Run, Wolf Warrior, Run- Yoko Canno

Run, wolf warrior, to ends eternal  
>Through the wreckage of the death of the day<br>Scent of silence under starlight spinning  
>A captured beast within a human skin<p>

Are you searching for long lost landscapes  
>Lit by flowers and crystal cascades?<br>Where the lamb lies down with the lion  
>Where the wolf is one with the wild<p>

Run, wolf warrior, through kingdoms' chaos  
>Senseless cities and ghost towns towering<br>Howl, O hunter, though few know you're crying  
>Face upturned into that midnight moon<p>

Are you hunting for mystic mountains  
>Where the air is like liquid laughter?<br>Where the beasts inherit the earth  
>Where the last again will be first<p>

Run, wolf warrior, to hide your hunger  
>The rain will wash away the pains of the day<br>In your eyes there are cold fires burning  
>Tongues of flame that can never be tamed<p>

Are you running from Man's delusion  
>Majestic madness and your exclusion<br>To where the lamb lies down with the lion?

Are you running down ancient pathways  
>Through this dark and deserted land<br>To where man is once more a child?

Are you running to freedom's fortress  
>By the side of wide open seas<br>Where the wolf is one with the wild?

Run, run, run...

Run, run, run, run, run, run on, run on through the rain...

The scent was what I noticed. They smelled like the forest with its comforting pines. Kita thought they smelled like wet dog. As we ran, quite fast actually, Kita explained the border line. They wouldn't follow us across it.

_La Push is their territory and Forks is ours, they won't enter unfamiliar land _

The area of the border we were approaching was a ravine, a rocky gully with a small river flowing beneath. It was thirty feet across.

It was too far, I'd never make it

_Jump!_

I slowed, hesitant.

_Jump, Kaesei!_

I leapt

The feeling was amazing, sort of like flying. My left paw hit the ground and I whirled.

Kita landed gently beside me '_Good job'_ Together we watched them run to edge of the ravine. They were huge, I mean I was slightly larger than a normal leopard but these shifters were the size of horses.

They snarled, the three of them, and Kita teased them by purring and pacing along the edge of the cliff side.

_Your brother and his friends, Kaesei they're shifters too. This is his pack, though it was once your father's, it has been taken over by the black male. This isn't their entire pack. There is nine more. The black male is alpha, the russet male is beta there's also a silver female, but she usually doesn't run patrols with the black male. They had a history at one point and time._

_Sam and Leah _Suddenly, all of these were fitting together. _The russet one is Jacob Black. _

Kita looked at me; _you know them that is good; Sahara may just find a use for you yet. _

_Do you know the off-white one? The one to the right of the one called Sam? _ I looked at him; the three wolves were mainly watching us now. I saw no familiarly with the off white wolf. Until I caught his eyes. They were a familiar hazel. _Alex._

_Your brother?_ Kita asked as she turned towards the forest. I broke my gaze with Alex, wondering if he realized it was me.

_Yeah. _

_Its okay, the others will help us figure that one out. _

_Others?_

_The rest of the clan, you'll meet them soon._ Behind us the black wolf, Sam, howled.

Kita moved into a faster pace that quickly became a race.

The scent changed again. A sickly sweet scent. I sneezed. Kita gave me an odd look and from her thoughts I collected that to her the scent smelled good.

_You're an odd one._ A thought came to me then, my farther was a La Push shifter (assuming the legends were true that meant Cold Ones were real too) was my mom supernatural too?

_Yes, you mother was a Neko _Kita said, sensing where my thoughts were going. _You mother was a dear friend to me, a wonder Neko and a great person. She was a strong voice in our Clan and she is missed; every single day._

She left me to my thoughts and led me to a small clearing. This place was cat haven. Branches of weeping willows and other trees over lapped creating a network of climbing systems. I was already itching to climb them.

_This is our main meeting place. I'll call the others. _ Kita took a firm stance and roared. This was no regular roar, it was ancient, and it was powerful. It was a secret key to the lock I never knew was around my heart. Seconds later we were bombarded by thoughts.

_She's here! She's here! _Two voices chorused, There were others, but they kept silent.

Moments later several large cats strode into the clearing. A lioness at the head and a tigress and Jaguar on her flanks. Behind were two cheetah twins, I identical to the tear trails under their eyes. A several, clouded leopard, a leopard and a mountain lion.

_I am Sahara, as I'm sure Kita has told you. This is Bageera_(**A/N like Jungle Book**_**) **_She nodded to the tigress, who has fierce in her battle scars.

_This is____Mukey, _She nodded to the Jaguar

_Did you not keep your original name? _I asked, confused by all the unusual names. Sa'Hara cocked her head to the side and gave a stranger smile.

_I am getting to that, Kaesei. Patience little one. _ I nodded

_I am going to tell you the legends then introduce you to everyone else and we will decide this issue of your brother an where you will be living. _I nodded.. _ you can get comfortable._ I sat and Kita laid down beside me, the other cats disspursed around us. Creating a semi circle of cat warriors.

Sa'Hara began:

_The First Neko of our kind was a girl child named Le'Ara. She was Daughter of Tala Aki, the werewolf of your brother's legends. She watched her brother killed by the cold ones, and she agreed with her tribe and her farther, she wanted them dead._

_But when she phased, a terrifying experience considering she was the fist of her kind, her farther turned her back on her after she vowed to protect her tribe and family._

_Because she wasn't Wolf, he said, because she was different. He tried to 'fix' her._

_He thought that she was sick, that there was a cure and she would eventually phase into a Wolf. Little did he know, somewhere along her bloodlines; We still don't know where today, she had the African Neko bloodlines. _

_They were truly the first Nekos, but she was the first North American one. Finally Tala Aki gave up and banished his only daughter. So she roamed the land, always near her tribe's territory. Whenever a cold one headed towards the tribal land, it met her claws. She still protected and served her family even when they turned their back on her. _

_Then the Cullens came, she was curious. They drank the blood of animals, not the blood of humans. When the Cullens accidently crossed into her tribe's land, she watched and didn't interfere. She watched the meeting between Emphiram Black and the Cullens. Emphiram Black was the tribe's leader, several generations after Tala Aki. Le' Ara still found herself young, like the wolves; she was immortal._

_Well, she watched the meeting and when they departed Le'Ara knew she had to choose. The Tribe who turned their back on her, yet she spent years protected or the Clan of Vampires who would except her and respect her._

_She followed the Cullen Clan. Carlisle Cullen accepted her and she pledged her loyalty to him before he could protest. Not only did she pledge her loyalty but her descendents' loyalty too. We continue to hold that pledge today with two changes. First, Carlisle Cullen allows us to leave if we wish to and the Wolves have forgotten we exist. That's why we aren't mentioned in their legends._

She sighed, as if this tired her.

_This is Kaitet and Nessa _She nodded towards the Cheetah twins. _This is Umber _the mountain lion nodded at me, I returned it, _Leana, Kinx, and Keener. _The clouded leopard, the Several and leopard.

_Now, with the names. When a young girl changes she is given the option to change her name. Because she usually has to give up her family to focus on her duties. Every one here had given up their previous ideates, but I advise you against it. You mother named you what she did for a reason. Will you change your name? Every name here has a meaning._

I shook my head and gave a predator's grin.

_Not a chance._

She returned my smile

_Welcome, now we must discuss your arrangements with your brother. But for now, I'll let Kita show you around; Fire Born. _

Oh no

**Yeh, her name is Fire Born. It's Japanese like Neko, but Umbra is the only other name with a actual meaning( Latin for shadow) Review! **


	5. Chapter 5 The Sharpest Lives

The Sharpest Lives-My Chemical Romance

Well, it rains and it pours when you're out on your own

If I crash on the couch can I sleep in my clothes?'

Cause I've spent the night dancing I'm drunk, I suppose

If it looks like I'm laughing I'm really just asking to leave  
>This alone, you're in time for the show<p>

You're the one that I need, I'm the one that you loathe

You can watch me corrode like a beast in repose'

Cause I love all the poison away with the boys in the band  
>I've really been on a bender and it shows<p>

So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?  
>Give me a shot to remember<p>

And you can take all the pain away from me

A kiss and I will surrender

The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead  
>A light to burn all the empires<p>

So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be

In love with all of these vampires

So you can leave like the sane abandoned me  
>There's a place in the dark where the animals go<p>

You can take off your skin in the cannibal glow

Juliet loves the beat and the lust it commands

Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands, Romeo  
>I've really been on a bender and it shows<p>

So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?  
>Give me a shot to remember<p>

And you can take all the pain away from me

A kiss and I will surrender

The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead  
>A light to burn all the empires<p>

So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be

In love with all of these vampires

So you can leave like the sane abandoned me  
>Give me a shot to remember<p>

And you can take all the pain away from me

A kiss and I will surrender

The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead  
>A light to burn all the empires<p>

So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be

In love with all of these vampires

So you can leave like the sane abandoned me

Why? Why would my mother name me that? Fire Born? What the hell was that supposed to mean, I was deathly terrified of fire. I was confused and sad. Why…..

Kita gave a grim smile and her eyes darted to Sahara for a moment, as if asking permission. Sa Hara twitched her ear.

_Remember I told you that some Nekos are gifted with the ability to control the elements. Your family, your mother's sides anyway, have all had that ability. The ability to control fire, it's almost guaranteed you have it too. Its only a matter of time. Your mother had no idea you would develop such a fear of it, a reason you appear not to know. _

A sudden memory tugged at the corner of my mind. Forgetting my thoughts weren't my own, I slid into the memory

_I was in my grandmother's house. I hadn't been there since I was a kid. The room was chilly, and behind me my grandmother rocked slightly in her chair. Her bony finger nimbly and gently ran through my hair, braiding it. I sat crossed legged, a young seven year old. Outside I heard what sounded oddly like my dad, playing baseball with a young Alec. _

"_Mimi?" I asked the old woman._

"_Yes, child?" I shivered._

"_I'm cold." I heard her chuckle and could almost imagine her smile. The stone fireplace was in front of us. Before my eyes the small log sputtered and died. I heard her sigh._

"_I'm almost too old now, you'll have to help me" I remember never questing the odd things my grandmother did. I was seven, I still believed in Magic. _

"_How, Mimi?" She paused slightly in brushing my hair and rested her hand on my shoulder, I bent back to look into her silver eyes._

"_Concentrate, child, keep your eyes on the log. Feel it. Feel it's life. Everything has a heart, child, can you feel it? Can you feel it?"_

_I concentrated and suddenly the log sputtered again._

"_Mimi! Did I do that?" It was effortless, even as a child…_

"_Yes, child, now lets do it together." The log sputtered again and this time stayed alive. Soon the room was warm._

I flattened my ears and hissed when I realized that everyone had seen it as well.

_Sahara, get her to phase back. She's been through enough today. _I watched Sahara as she approached me.

_Phasing human is fairly simple. Centered your thoughts on happy things, being human. Its even easier than summoning the fire. Kita go get her some clothes. _Kita turned and ran into the woods, as I closed my eyes. I felt the fur resend and my skin replace it. I shivered at the dew against my bare skin. Wait…._bare skin?_ My eyes flew open just as a snow leopard entered the clearing with a wad of clothing in her mouth. She dropped them at my feet.

I hastily pulled them on, avoiding the eyes of the other cats. It was black tank top with jean booty shorts. I saw the tag before I pulled on the shorts. They were two sizes too big yet there were tight. When I stood, I realized I was taller. I looked at the snow leopard.

"Uh, so what now? Do I go with you or do I go home?" I really, really wanted to go home. The clan/pride turned and headed towards the woods, opposite the way of my home. I sighed and followed.

Throughout the woods, the sickly scent got worse. It had been there, in the clearing, but then I had been able to put it to the back of my mind. But now it shoved its way forward and threatened to make me sick. Was did I have to be the odd one again?

Even throughout school, I had been the weird child. The one who never had friends, never spoke, and didn't really understand society. The one who made a fool of herself, just trying to fit. The little girl who cried herself to sleep at night because her only friend was a stuffed teddy wolf, a gift from her dead farther.

_Not anymore_ I tried to walk a little straighter. I was powerful now. Though the scent was getting stronger and tickled my nose, being surrounded by it felt _right. _It felt natural, it just felt correct. The two cheetahs soundly walked at my side. Katiet on my left and Nessa on my right. I smiled and rubbed their ears and they purred. I remembered a science class once that had said that cheetahs, unlike other big cats, couldn't roar but they purred and chirped. I already like these two. I liked Umbra and Mukey, but I didn't like the feeling I got from Sahara and Bageera. Kita was quickly becoming my second mom, I liked her a lot. I didn't really have a opion of Leana, Kinx, or Keener yet, the jury was still out.

Ahead of us was a river and Sahara and Bageera, at the head of the group, jumped little steeping stone across it. Then Mukey, Kaitet, and Nessa. I took my time crossing and Kita playfully hissed behind me. , Leana, Kinx, and Keener followed behind her

A huge white house stood in front of us and the entire east wall was made of glass. I spotted pale figures moving through the house.

The scent had intensified and now I was slightly frightened. I mean, I was meeting a freaking coven of freaking vampires. Who in their right mind wouldn't be scared?

I watched as my fellow clan member shuddered and phased human and surprising were still wearing clothes. Sahara turned and grinned at me, she was pretty with African grass colored hair and her amber lioness eyes. Her outfit was simlar to mine, her top was a pale purple.

Bageera turned to watch Sahara. Now, Sahara was pretty but Bageera was…_exotic._ She was in every sense a tiger. She hair seemed natural, though it couldn't be possible. The hair parted to the right side of her face was black, including her bangs. The right side was white, snow white and the bangs were white. She was wearing a white tank and black skinny jeans. Her yellow eyes flashed.

She followed Sahara up the steps of the house. I took a step to follow then when a two hands grasped both of my own. I looked. I couldn't tell one girl from the other. They were both brunettes with hazel eyes and wearing navy blue short sleeves shirt with jean cut-offs.

"I'm Nessa" The twin to my right said.

"I'm Katiet" The one to my left. Now I could tell a difference. Katiet said her name proudly and boldly, whereas Nessa was shy and slightly timid. I glanced over my shoulder and share a grin with Kita. She looked so much like my mom. She had straight black hair and blue eyes, the only thing that set her and my mom apart was the eyes; my mom's eyes were green. Leana was also pretty with blond hair and blue eyes. Kinx was a small girl with a petite figure, fiery red hair and green/blue eyes. Keener…well Keener was something. It was obvious she was the strength of the clan. She was well muscled, and her eyes were startling, her left eye were blue and her right was green, her hair was black with red streaks.

She gave me shy smile, she was sneaking onto my like list. Kita moved to walk on the other side of Nessa as we climbed the steps, the twins still clutched my hands.

"How did you keep your clothes?" I asked no one in peculiar. Nessa answered

"the older you get, you can concentrate and sort of store them somewhere. No one really know how it works, you'll be able to do it soon" I couldn't help but wonder when they first phased they didn't appear to be much older then twelve. Sahara opened the door and took an immediate left into a small living room. Sitting in the furniture, unnaturally still, was a coven of vampires.

I gulped and Kita chuckled with Keener.

**Well, school lets out next Friday then I'm going to vacation that very day so I dunno when I'll update. But it wont be terribly long, stick with me my lovely readers.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight, But I Do Own A Dog :) **

**~TearsOnTheRiver~ **


	6. Chapter 6: Frontline

It's not like I'm walking alone into the valley of the shadow of death  
>Stand beside one another, 'cause it ain't over yet<br>I'd be willing to bet that if we don't back down  
>You and I will be the ones that are holding the Crown in the end<p>

Scared. Scared out of my wits. A blonde man, perfect in every way stood and made his graceful way over to us. Lucky I recognized him. He held out his hand with a smile.  
>"Hi, Dr. Cullen" His smile grew.<p>

"Call me Carlisle." I nodded. Then he turned to the rest of the coven.

"This is Esme, my wife" she was gorgeous and obviously was the moth of the family. "This is Edward "He seemed okay "Rosalie" No words, I didn't like her. She was make-a-supermodel-cry-pretty. Her sneer proved her attitude "Emment" he was nothing like his wife, I really hoped he was my charge "Jasper" Poor man was new to the diet and suffering but I liked him "and Alice" Oh, God, help me. This girl in every sense was a fashion pixie. Remind me never to let her in a room alone with me, shed turn me into a walking, talking, breathing Barbie. I gave a tentative smile which she returned ten-fold.  
>"I'm Kaesei" Emment smiled.<p>

"Welcome to the family, girl, I'm going to be your charge." Keener playfully growled.

"Not-uh. Only one cat to vamp" I smiled at their exchange. Sahara spoke up.

"Can I talk to, Carlisle?" he nodded and they ran out the door and out of hearing range.

"So who is my charge?" Kita walked up behind me.

"Katiet and Nessa have Alice and Jasper. Bageera and Sahara to Esme and Carlisle. Keener and Kinx to Emment and Rose. Then Leana and I both have Edward, pushing aside the one cat a vamp rule. We may give you to Bella when she changes, but most probably Leana will go to her. I heard Sahara saying she wanting to give you to Jasper, since you're new. He usually doesn't need protecting" Jasper gave me a grin from his place beside Alice.

"Who is Bella?" I asked her and she gave an unhappy smile.

"Edward's human mate"

"Oh" I said and Kita nodded and whispered something to Keener, who shrugged in response.

Then everyone relaxed and the cats went to hover near their charges. Emment and Jasper were playing video games and Keener and Katiet routed them on from behind. Alice had pulled out a book of designs and was sitting on the floor crossed legged and discussing them with Nessa as she turned the pages this way and that. Rosalie had opened a fashion magazine on the couch. Kinx was sloped on the cushions above her as Rosalie showed her the pictures. Now, I didn't know the clan very well yet but I knew that Kinx was a small, shy cat, and Rosalie wasn't a very nice person. So I was surprised when Rosalie seemed to be showing Kinx affection and kindness. Edward left saying something about seeing this Bella character. So Kita and Leana were playing with Emment and them. Bageera just held back at the doorway and watched. _A tigress watching over her cubs. _Esme rose from her chair and held out her hand.

"Hi, Kaesei. Sahara told me, uh, about your situation. I'm sure we can figure something out." I took her hand.

"When did she tell you?" I asked

"On the way here. She was thinking it and Edward can read thoughts, so he told us"

"That's so cool" I said and she asked me if I was hungry and my tummy rumbled. We both laughed asshe led me to the kitchen.

She turned to the cabinets to begin lunch and when I asked to help, she declines so I settle myself at the counter.

"Does anyone else in the family have certain gifts?" She nodded.

"Jasper can feel emotions and manipulate them, Alice can see the future. Now, her visions are able change. It isn't set in stone; she just sees people's choices. Some people say that Carlisle gift isn't actually a gift, but he is very compassionate. He has to be to do the job he loves. He's a doctor, you know?" She looked over her shoulder at me. I looked at my hands.

"Yeh, I know. He was on duty the night…the night….my parents….the night they died. He is a very amazing man, he didn't deserve this."

Esme turned around.

"Oh, sweetie. I'm so sorry." She placed her cold hand on mine. I met her gold eyes.

"It's okay, I really don't remember much" _Liar, you remember every second. _That nasty little voice whispered. I dropped her gaze, afraid she would sense my lie. She turned back to the stove and handed me a grill cheese.

"Thank you" I said, slightly distracted at the thought of why would a bunch of vampires have a kitchen.

As if she was sensing my thoughts Esme spoke "I feed the Clan a lot, a kitchen comes in handy." Not a second after she said that, the scent of my food must have reached the other because I heard Leana scream "FFFFOOOOOOODDDD!" then the thundering of feet and six hungry werecats drooling over my grilled cheese, and the very, very beautiful sound of Bageera laughing in the background.

**I meant to have this up Thursday! Gah, FF and the internet wifi hate me, I'm sorry. **

**Whoa, I didn't think I would get to update for a while, but here ya go. My goal this week: get five reviews (35 total) Lets see if we can do it! (And yes, guilty me published a new story so if you like Percy Jackson and the Olympians go check it out!) **

**I'm putting up a poll(for the length of my chapters, so please go vote.**

**~TearsOnTheRiver~**


	7. Chapter 7: Break

Tonight, my head is spinning  
>I need something to pick me up<br>I've tried but nothing is working  
>I won't stop<br>I won't say I've had enough  
>Tonight, I start the fire<br>Tonight, I break away

Break away from everybody  
>Break away from everything<br>If you can't stand the way  
>This place is<br>Take yourself to higher places

(  
>At night I feel like a vampire<br>It's not right  
>I just can't give it up<br>I'll try to get myself higher  
>Let's go<br>We're going to light it up  
>Tonight we start the fire<br>Tonight we break away

Break away from everybody  
>Break away from everything<br>If you can't stand the way  
>This place is<br>Take yourself to higher places

If you can't stand the way this place is  
>Take (take) yourself (yourself)<p>

To higher places  
>Break away from everybody<br>Break away from everything  
>If you can't stand the way<br>This place is  
>Take yourself to higher places<p>

*Page *Break*

After Esme fixed the rest of the clan something to eat, Sahara and Carlisle walked in through the kitchen door.

"Sahara, honey, would you like something?" Esme asked her. Behind Carlisle came in the rest of his family, Edward too.

Sahara shook her head. "No, thank you, Esme. Kaesei, Carlisle and I have come to a decision on where you'll stay." I held my breath and her amber eyes at the same time.

"You can stay with your brother for now." I held back a yell of happiness. But I knew better, there were always conditions. "If you can control yourself" Easy enough, right? Her tone was doubt full.

"Is it that hard?" She nodded and handed me a pair of sunglasses. I took them, they were cheap sunglasses. Nothing fancy, but the lens were very much tinted.

"The first sign of your body getting ready to change is your eyes. Keener, please show her."

Keener moved into my line of vision. I watched as her blue/green eyes changed. Her pupils went split, like a cat's, and they turned to bright, shining silver. Then she grinned and they receded to their normal colors.

"A very controlled cat, like Keener here" she playfully patted her on the head "can control their eyes like that. When you eyes are like that, you have the vision of the cat. It's a fairly useful trait, but keep the glasses with you at all times" I nodded.

"A young Neko is very unpredictable. I'm surprised you haven't been angered and phased again, then again you are Lynn's girl. She was very controlled. "You will be like a young werewolf, hot-headed and hot-tempered. If your brother angers you, flee. Get to the woods, make an excuse. _Do not let him know what you are_" it was a command, I looked down and nodded. I felt Kita's hand between my shoulder blades, she centered me.

"What do I tell him when I get home? He should know I'm missing by now." Sahara opened her mouth, but Alice interjected.

"Tell him you were at the store or in town and you ran into me and we got to talking and you came over here. That can be your excuse for the clan meetings too." I smiled.

"That's a creative idea, Alice, that's what I'll tell him" Sahara looked irritated, but didn't speak.

Emment spoke up "I'll take you around the territory if you want" I grinned at him.

"Take Kita too" Sahara says "She'll have a few more things to cover" we race Emment out the door.

Before we phase I asked Kita "How do you keep your clothes?" I had a very embarrassing mental image of phasing back in front of Emment.

"It's kinda like a storage locker. Think about your black pelt, it becoming your clothing." I did as I was told and felt the short high as I changed forms. I looked at the Snow Leopard. We chase Emment, who leaps the river in a single bond. Kita chuckles at my Superman reference.

_What Sahara needed me to tell you Is complicated, so listen carefully _I nodded as we ran behind Emment.

_Phasing isn't your human body changing. It's your soul moving from one form to another. Your human form? It's running beside you right now, in another dimension so to speak. When you're in human form, your panther stalks beside you. _

_Then why did my clothes rip? The first time I phased?_

_Because the first phase is always the hardest. Your human form tried to follow your soul to the panther. _

I nodded and we followed Emment around the border silently for a while. Kita advised me to remember the scents of the border and I did.

_You knew my mom? _ I asked her. I could almost hear her sad sigh

_We were best friends. We grew up together. She phased first and demanded that Keveler, our Alfa at the time, make her my guardian. Keveler didn't have much of a choice with your mother's stubbornness. So, she was there when I phased for the first time. _

_Are you my guardian? And what is it?_

_I am, your mother demanded it. I'll help you through this, being a Neko; I'll be your clan mother so to say _She froze, realizing what she said. She watched me through the corner of her eye.

_Oh, I'm sorry- _I cut her off.

_It's fine. Please continue_ I simply didn't want to talk about it.

_Around the time Keveler gave Sahara her Alfa position and went off to live with her family, your mom imprinted on your dad. Sahara was outraged. I mean, a Neko imprinting on a La Push shifter? Completely unheard of. But your mom didn't care. Your farther and her managed to keep it a secret from his pack. At the time your farther ruled it, he commanded they not question him about the odd things your mom did or her scent. Then the crash. We're strong, we heal fast. But nothing, not our immortality and gifts, could save them. _

It was becoming too much. It may have been six years ago, but I remember. I remember every pain staking detail. Sorrow gripped my heart in its cold clutch.

_Enough_ I rasped to Kita.

She nodded, wrapped in her own pain.

"Okay" Emment said, unknowing of our conversation. "This is where we leave you, Kaesei."

_Wait, what? _

_Sahara asked we take you home, what Emment meant is this he leaves us. _

_Ohhh_

We walked past him, and crossed the border line, Emment waving like a child. I flicked my tail at him and he laughed and ran back towards his home.

We trotted in silence to my home. In the back yard, I could smell Alex and a few others in our home. They smelled distressed and worried,

_They're looking for you._

_Thank you, Kita. For everything. _She laid her head on my shoulder and pushed affectingly.

_You have patrol tomorrow, just drive to the Cullen place. _ I nodded and phased back. Easy as breathing. I took a few steps into the back yard and looked behind me. Kita was gone.

I walked up the deck silently, I twisted the knob on the door. It was wretched out my hand and the door flew open. I was enveloped in warm arms as my brother hugged me.

"Oh, Kaesei. Where have you been?" Then he stiffened. "What's that smell?" Guess I smelled like vamp. Could be worse. I could smell like a wet dog(Like Kita thought my brother smelled). Probably scarring the hell out of my brother, I responded by laughing.

**Two chapters in two days, awesome huh? I will get those other three reviews. This will be the last of the short chapters, and I'm considering making chapters 4-6 all one big chapter.**

**This chapter just didn't want to end!**

**I don't own Twilight, but the plot is mine. **

**Polls still up on Chapter length, please go vote**

**Leave me some Love**

**~TearsOnTheRiver~**


	8. Chapter 8: My Last Breath

I'll miss the winter  
>a world of fragile things<br>look for me in the white forest  
>hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)<br>I know you hear me  
>I can taste it in your tears<p>

(Holding my last breath)

~Evanescence

Alex gave me an odd look.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he moved out of the doorway so I could enter into the kitchen.

"I'm fine…who's this?" I asked Alex. Two boys sat at our counter, I vaguely recognized them from Sam's little group.

"Embry, you remember him? And, uh, this is Paul." Embry held out his hand and I shook it, Paul wasn't looking at me.

"Um, Kaesei, by any chance were you with the Cullens today?" Alex asked and finally Paul looked up, but I wasn't looking at him now. I quirked an eyebrow at Alex.

"yeah, how'd you know?" He frowned at me.

"Sam saw you." _Lair. _

"Saw me with whom?" I asked, trying to catch his lie, and he knew it. He looked uncomfortable.

"Does it matter?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Maybe"

"Why were you with them?" I told him the story Alice created.

"We'll continue this later" He said and turned to this Paul character. Now, I noticed him He was gorgeous, black tussled hair that was cropped short. Abs, well muscled, tan, high cheek bones. I caught his eyes and my breath caught. He was the one, he was gravity. He bounded me to this earth; I was lost in the green orbs. His own eyes widened then Alex looked between us and snarled. He grabbed Paul by the shoulder and shoved him out the door, Paul not breaking my gaze. A wave of protectiveness washed over me.

I grabbed Alex's arm before he could even make it off the deck, Embry behind me. \

Alex paused and I looked him in the eye

"Where are you going?" I yelled at him.

"Work" He replied through clenched teeth.

"You can't take a day off?"

"Sam said-"he began, _no he didn't. _

"Sam can kiss my ass!" I grabbed Alex, using my newfound strength, and drug him into the house. I slammed the door and watched through the window as my imprint and Embry disappeared into the woods. Right before they completely entered the forest line, Paul looked over his shoulder and caught my eye one last time, smiled, and then followed Embry. I could almost feel the air shimmer as they phased, I wonder what Paul's wolf form looked like.

I turned to Alex and placed my hands on my hips, he quirked an eyebrow. All the anger was gone from his features, thankfully.

"So what are we going to do today?"

"I don't know and I don't care." I said as we walked out of the kitchen. We paused in the living room.

"Movie?" Alex asked. I shrugged.

"Why not?"

Alex moved to the little shelf that held all of our DVD's.

"I'll go make popcorn." I said and went back into the kitchen.

I tapped the counter as the kernels heated and popped. I allowed my mind to wander. _Paul. _He danced in my thoughts. A demon temptation. He reminded me of a poem I had heard a long time ago.

_Why can't you be my angel?_

_And not the demon temptation_

_Sent to _

_Stain my dreams?_

His eyes held such a pain. And anger…such anger. I'll heal him, I vowed. If he wanted time, I'd give it to him. I laughed, I was suckered. All for a boy I had pretty much known most of my life.

I smiled and returned to Alex with the bags of popcorn. The movie was already half-way through the commercials. I handed him his bag and settled into the sofa beside him. Then turned and leaned my back up against him.

Alex threw his arm around my shoulders. This was when I loved my brother the most. When it was just us. Nobody else. It's almost like when we were both still human and mom and dad were alive.

The movie started 'Madagascar'. I smiled. It was my favorite movie when I was younger.

"Why the choice of movie?" I asked Alex. He just looked at the screen. Then I also turned my attention to the opening song, assuming he'd been too engrossed to hear me.

"Promise me something, Kaesei." It was a statement.

"Sure". I said and looked up at him.

"Never leave me" He looked like a child afraid of losing everything. He looked like a orphan. I knew he was scared about the imprint, he believed Paul was going to just take me away from him. His only family member. I hugged his neck.

"Never" He nodded and turned back to the movie, serious mode completely lost. Sometime, during the boat scene, I fell asleep. Not realizing just how much this day had exhausted me.

~PAGE*SKIP~

I awoke to a shrill ringing. I jumped up immediately, my sensitive ears throbbing. I fumbled through the clothes on my floor for the source. I pulled out the small silver phone and opened it.

_You have patrol Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday from noon to four. Then Monday and Wednesday at night._

_`Keener. (Erase this and save my number, this will be your emergency line). _

I did as the message said. I didn't wonder how Keener got my number; I was worrying over my patrol schedule.

How was I going to get around Alex? I had to get his patrol schedule. And how did I get into my room? Alex must've carried me in here; I closed my eyes and listened. No other heartbeat but mine. Alex was gone.

I opened the curtain and a soft smoky light. The bed side clock says it's almost four in the morning. I sigh and glance around my room, my messy, messy room. I decide I don't want to clean today.

I grin and rush out the door, slipping on someone's pants on the hardwood, and scramble to the sliding glass door in the kitchen. I rip the door open and slam it behind and bolt into the woods, my body already quivering.

~Paul POV~

This, this girl. She awoke feelings in me that I had never imagined, yet I had never spoken a word to her. She was soft, yet a hellcat at the same time. She was beautiful and shy, yet wonderful and proud. When she faced Alex, I was afraid he would hurt her. Afraid he would lose control. She brought him into the house and watched Embry and me leave through the window.

We phased, not worrying over the clothes, and we rushed back to Sam's place. We had been there, eating lunch that Em had made when Alex called. Frantic because he couldn't find his sister, Kaesei. Sam made us go help him find her. I had grumbled and protested, I had better things to do than go find some whiny city girl who probably got lost in the woods. She didn't even hang around Emily and the other imprints and in-the-know family members.

When we got there, we discovered a odd scent, feline… but human, and defiantly had a leech side to it. Alex was worried and so was Embry, I saw no need. She'd come home, there were no signs she was taken.

Alex was furious with me, shouting at me that what if I came home from patrol and my only living family member was gone. Both of us were near phasing and Embry was desperately trying to calm us down. Then Alex froze and turned his face upwind then rushed to the door. I sniffed and found a scent similar to the one we found but it held a honey and flower edge. I'll admit, it was a wonderful scent. I sat at the bar as Alex wrenched open the door and crushed someone small into his chest. Then he began worrying over her. And she gave a insane laugh when he asked her what that smell was. ...almost like she knew…

"Who's this?" She asked and she had a beautiful voice. By now I was expecting the imprint, so I wouldn't meet her eyes. I caught a glimpse of raven hair as I looked down.

Alex introduced us and asked her if she'd been with the Cullens. At this I looked up and checked her scent again, she had been near the leeches. They bickered back and forth for a moment. She said she had run into the leech called Alice, the future seer, and they had struck conversation. She had gone to their home, stupid girl. That's how they lure their prey home.

Alex turned to me, his mouth open to say something, but I wasn't looking at him. She, she was the one. I was blissfully drowning in her green eyes. They reminded me of emeralds in the dark. A green homing beacon. They widened for a moment then they just watched, watched me. She _was _beautiful. Long raven hair, a slight La Push complexion.

Then there was a snarl and someone was pulling and grasping at me. I didn't break her eyes, _Kaesei's _eyes, as Alex shoved me onto the porch. Then she blinked and was in-between me and Alex. I wanted to pull her away from him; he was so close to phasing. Didn't she see she was in danger? But then Embry was pulling me away and I was surprised to find a soft growl coming through my teeth.

She hollered at him, told Sam to kiss her ass, I smiled at that. Then she was dragging Alex inside and Embry was telling me to come one. I followed reluctantly, my wolf upset to be taken further and further from his imprint. Before we entered the woods, I looked over my shoulder and caught her eyes through the window. I smiled at her and then Embry yelled at me to "Come On!" and I turned and followed him.

We phased and I was surprised that Embry was laughing.

_Alex is going to kill you! The second she lets him go, he's coming to whip your ass. _

I snarled and slashed at his flank, his shied out of reach.

_Shut up, okay Embry? Just shut up right now. _I was stunned when he complied with my command, and was silent until we reached Sam's. After Sam brought us clothes we filed into Em's small kitchen.

"So what happened?" Emily asked. Embry spoke.

"She was with the Cullens, she's friends with Alice. The small black haired one" Sam narrowed his eyes. His eyebrows furrowed. I mentally thanked Embry for not mentioning the imprint.

"Where's Alex? He has patrol." Embry glanced at me and so did Sam.

"Kaesei told you to kiss her ass. You want him; you'll have to get him yourself. She wants her brother right now"

Everyone laughed and even Sam cracked a small grin.

"I can live with that. What else? Something else happened." Sam looked at me, I looked away.

"Weeellll" Embry began in a sing song voice. "Our Pauly here meet a little something called a imprint"

Sam's eyes went huge. I felt Emily's arms around my waist.

Leah gave a cold laugh, bitter and taunting. I bared my teeth at her. "poor girl" she said.

"Leah, hush. Paul, when are you going to tell her?" said Sam. I shrugged and Emily released me, excited to have another in what she called the 'imprint pack'.

"I don't know, maybe not at all depending on what Alex does to me" Jacob gave me a knowing grin, he had been on the receiving end of Alex's fury before.

Sam nodded, he wouldn't stop him. Same as if someone had imprinted had Rachel, Jacob's sister, he wouldn't stop Jacob from killing the poor wolf.

"You can leave, Paul you're released of tonight patrol. You have it tomorrow tonight with Alex" Oh, God. Sam did that on purpose. I growled at him, but I wasn't irritated or angry for once.

I rushed home, having moved away from my mom long ago. If I could even call her that. She was no more than just the crack head that gave birth to me in my mind.

Call me harsh, I don't care. My mother was drunk most of the time, my farther gone when I was young. In a way, becoming what I was a gift. I knew start, if only if I could get rid of the _anger. _And I think Kaesei can help me with that. As soon as I find out why she has that odd, leech scent.

**This was rushed, rushed, rushed. Sorry guys, I'm not dead. I meant to work on them while I was at my grandmother's last week and forgot my laptop! * Major face palm* So, I hope this wasn't too horribly bad. :) Paul POV let me know if you want more of it**

**Oh, and I like the new way to review, so just type into that little box. So much easier huh?**

**~TearsOnTheRiver~**

**P.S. chaps will probably be this size. This is my second largest chap at five pages. **


	9. Chapter 9: Dirty Little Secret

"Who has to know?

When we live such fragile lives

It's the best way we survive

Go around a time or two

Just to waste my time with you"

~Dirty Little Secret, All American Rejects. 

I learn so much in the week that follows. I learn my place in the Clan, and learn some more of our abilities. My favorite is that we can actually make our nails sharper, in human form, and climb. I thought Esme was going to kill me when I discovered this; I climbed the walls for hours, leaving the paint scratched and peeling. She eventually forgave me, though.

It was a dance between Alex and me, though. I knew he knew I was sneaking out, and he would ask certain questions, but I would dance around them. He didn't push, he thought I would tell him when I was ready, and this made me feel guilty beyond belief.

Sahara became softer and nicer in the week too, using the excuse she was having family trouble. Kita told me that she was the first to phase, and that she had been on a mission's trip in Africa when she met the Cullens.

Carlisle explained everything to her, and she upheldLe' Ara'spromise. Then it was Kita and my mom, then Bageera, then Mukey, Kaitet, Nessa, Leana, Kinx, and Keener. During my week here, Umbra, the mountain lion, drifted further and further away. Until she just didn't show up one day, Kita said this happens sometimes. I didn't miss Umbra; she was so silent and so still that I often even forgot she was even there. I hadn't even noticed that she didn't come with us that first day.

For now, my charge is Bella, Edward's human mate. She is nice, I guess, but I don't really like her. Edward chooses to ignore this, and I don't care.

I also phase into my small cat form for the first time Thursday, Kita had been instructing me on it for the past few days. It is just a small black house cat, with darker spots on her coat. I have yet to show any sign of having the family gift with fire, thank God.

I have yet to see any of Paul, this week. I still miss him, but Kita and the Clan keep me heavily distracted. They don't even know I imprinted, this is for the best, I suppose.

So, here I am, face down in the couch trying so desperately to sleep. I've got patrol with Bageera, who has lighten up a good bit, tonight and I don't need to drop dead on her. My legs are hanging off the arm of the sofa and my arm hangs off the couch. I'm about two minutes from sleep when there's a knock on the door. I can't help the growl, I decided to ignore it. Maybe they'll go away.

"Alex? Kasei?" My head jerks up I look at the front door, its Paul's voice. Alex isn't here, and I can't bring myself to care where he is.

"Come in" I call, but make no move to get up, I'm still exhausted as hell. The door opens and I see a black haired head poke through the crack. Paul seems to immediately find me. I look up at him over the couch arm. He gives a small smile, which I return.

"Hey, Kasei is your brother here?" he asks and comes through the door a little more. He knows my brothers not here. I shake my head.

"I don't know where he is" I answer truthfully. My eyes are slipping close, I am really tired. Paul doesn't seem to notice.

"Um…Kasei… I, uh" he looks down and mutters a curse.

"What, Paul?" I ask him with a smirk, poor kid.

"Maybe, um, do you want to go down to the beach with me?" He rushes. "We could meet Alex there." He offers, misunderstanding my moment of shocked silence.

"Sure" I said and he grinned. "Let me go get my jacket."

_~8~_

I'm addicted, Paul is some sort of drug, he must be. All the stress, all the weariness melts away when I'm around him. We've been on the beach for God knows how long, just talking and joking. Sometimes we're just silent.

At first, it was awkward. We just walked up and down the shore, until we found common ground to talk about. We talked about La Push, we talked about school, we talked about him, and we talked about me. If it was worth a few words, we talked about it.

Now, we just lean back against one of the drift wood logs, silent again. I don't even know when he captured it, but my left hand is trapped in his. He traces circles absent mindedly. We both look at over the gray water, and the dark sky. It's a cold day, so I instinctively scoot closer to Paul and his addictive heat. I can barely glimpse the smile.

"It's cold"

"Sure" he smirks.

I shake my head at him and look out over the water again.

"Kasei, are you doing anything next Friday?" It's such a sudden question that, for a moment, I don't respond. Then I check my mental patrol calendar and answer him,

"No, why?" I look back up at him and into the green eyes. He shrugs.

"I know you've been to them a million times before, but… but would come to the bonfire with me?" I grin and nod at him.

"Sure" I say and for that rare moment, I'm just a normal girl with a normal boy. Funny, those moments never seem to last. Because with my enhanced hearing I can hear the crunch of pebble underfoot and I smell my brother's scent.

"What the hell?" He yells out when he sees us.

***Hides* Please, be nice. I've missed you all very much :) Just a short filler to say I haven't died. Sad news, my friends, I've had to give up A Wolf Among Men and I took down my PJO fic to be edited. I hope you can forgive me to a month of no-show, maybe in a review? Can we get to 43?**

**~TearsOnTheRiver~**


End file.
